L'amour frappe toujours quand on s'y attend le moins
by sweetcandy9
Summary: Percy et Annabeth ont eu une belle histoire d'amour. Mais si leur fille y avait le droit aussi? Un secret à garder, mais quand on est face à l'amour, les bonnes résolutions tombent. Le monde des dieux sera t'il dévoilé? Cela mettra t'il en péril l'humanité? Ah! Il faut lire pour savoir!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! Bon au départ, ceci était supposée être un suite sur ma fic «Rendre les autres heureux, mais à quel prix?», mais ensuite j'ai changé d'idée. Donc voici une histoire portant sur la plus vielle fille de Percy et Annabeth. Esperant que vous aimez! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Je regarde mon nouveau vernis à ongle. Bleu turquoise, ma couleur préférée, et celle de mon père aussi. C'est mon amie Taylor qui me l'a mis. Elle est douée, mais puisque sa mère est une Aphrodite, disons qu'elle a un don pour cela. Taylor est la fille des meilleurs amis à mes parents, Jason et Piper. Disons qu'ils ont vécu beaucoup d'aventure avec eux. Puisqu'on se connait depuis qu'on est nées, Taylor est ma meilleure amie.

Contrairement à ma mère, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très réservée, j'aime être avec plein de gens et ça ne me dérange pas de ne pas toujours avoir l'air sérieuse et intelligente. J'aime rigoler, comme mon père, mais je suis intelligente, comme ma mère.

Je ne rends pas souvent visite à mes grands-parents, disons que quand ton grand-père c'est Poséidon et ta grand-mère Athéna, ça fait des réunions de famille explosives. Par contre je vois souvent Sally, normal puisque j'habite à 5 min de chez elle. Mon grand-père Frédéric, lui, habite en Californie, donc je le vois moins souvent.

-Héo! May! Tu m'écoutes ou pas? J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur.

-Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées, tu disais?

-Je disais que j'avais vraiment hâte d'aller à la fête ce soir! Tes parents ont dit oui j'espère? Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seule.

-Au début, ma mère ne voulait pas, mais mon père a réussi à la convaincre.

-Il est génial ton père! Le mien est trop porté sur la discipline.

-Mon père et la discipline, ça fait deux!

- Je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent être amis tous les deux.

-T'es bien superficiel et moi intelligente, mais on est amies quand même.

-Hé!

Elle me frappe avec un coussin. Je ris en l'esquivant.

- Allez je rigole! Fais pas la tête.

Elle me fait toujours la gueule quand je la taquine, mais ça dure deux seconde et ensuite, bonjour la bonne humeur.

On continue à papoter et à se préparer, quand ma mère entre et dit :

-Les filles vous devriez vous dépêcher, sinon vous allez être en retard.

-C'est ça le but maman.

-Arriver en retard?

-Oui Annabeth, sinon on l'aire rejet.

Ma mère refuse que Taylor l'appelle madame.

-Euh… d'accord.

Elle part toute confuse, ma mère n'es pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de chose, c'était une enfant modèle. Eh bien, moi aussi, mais avec un côté plus féminin. Ça ne plait pas vraiment à mon père, parce qu'il a peur que des garçons veulent sortir avec moi. C'est le cas, mais tous ceux qui m'ont demandé à sortir sont stupides et moches.

-May, il faut y aller, suis moi.

-Dac

Je prends mon manteau et mon sac et je sors en vitesse.

-Bye maman, bye papa.

-Bye!

C'est fou comme ils sont synchro.

Je sors avec Taylor et je lui dis :

-T'avais raison, ça va être chouette.

-Ça va être super, tu veux dire!

-Ouais!

Je souris et on part dans le métro pour se diriger vers la maison où a lieu la fête.

Je ne me doutais pas que c'était la journée que mon père redoutait.

Alors c'est vrai, l'amour frappe toujours quand on s'y attend le moins.

* * *

**Et puis? Vous en pensez quoi? C'est seulement un début, mais l'histoire sera plus complexe par la suite. Ciao!**

**sweetcandy9**

**-xxx-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut! Alors quoi de neuf? Me revoici avec mon 1er chapitre (l'autre étant le prologue...). J'espère que vous aimerez! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

En sortant du métro, Taylor et moi on pouffe de rire. Comme d'habitude, on a fait les folles, et on ne peut retenir notre rire. Disons que quand je suis en public avec Taylor je me fiche de savoir ce que les gens pensent de moi. Et en ce moment, ils doivent vraiment croire que nous sommes deux pauvres dingues.

On marche en direction de la maison ou est organisé la fête, c'est un copain à moi et Tay qui fête son anniversaire, donc bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas manquer ça. Quand on sonne, on entend la musique à l'intérieur. Mike (notre ami) vient nous ouvrir la porte.

-Les filles! Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir!

Taylor répond :

-Yeaaaaah! La fabuleuse Tay va mettre le feu à la piste de danse.

-Fais pas attention à elle, elle est complétement saoule!

-Pff c'est pas vrai! Et de toute façon j'aime mieux être saoule qu'être coincée comme toi!

-Hé! Je ne suis pas coincée!

Mike décide de nous sortir de notre tirade amicale en disant :

-Bon les filles, on se calme, Tay est pas saoule, et May est pas coincée. C'est bon? C'est l'amour fou?

On rit et on entre à l'intérieur. Il y a de la musique assez forte, de la musique pop, pas très originale, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Les lumières sont tamisés, mais on voit bien quand même. Il y a des gens éparpillé un peu partout, ils discutent ensemble, dansent et il y a même des couples qui s'embrassent. La seule chose que je peux dire, c'est :

-Non mais! Qu'ils se trouvent une chambre!

-T'as juste à pas les regarder si ça te dérange.

-Mais je n'y avais pas pensé! Merci Tay! Quelle présence d'esprit!

En guise de réponse à mon sarcasme, elle me tire la langue. Je ris, Mike, qui est toujours avec nous dis :

-Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose à boire?

-Pourquoi pas?

On le suit dans la cuisine qui est, étonnamment, vide. Mike nous sert chacune un verre de coca. Ensuite il nous dit :

-Alors les filles, vous comptez briser des cœurs ce soir? Parce que de la façon dont vous êtes habillée, si je n'aurais pas de copine, je craquerai pour vous c'est sûr!

Tay et moi on se sourit, contente de l'effet qu'on donne. Avec ses longs cheveux bruns attaché en chignon et sa robe couleur pêche à manches courtes agrémenté d'une ceinture rose fuchsia, le tout terminé par des ballerines scintillantes de la même couleur que sa ceinture, Taylor ressemble à un joli petit bonbon tout sucré. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, Taylor aime ce qui flash, mais puisqu'il fait un peu frisquet elle a opté pour un petit manteau noir sobre, mais avec des boutons roses pétant, ça reste Taylor quand même.

Quant à moi, je suis moins exubérante que Taylor. Je porte une jupe blanche qui m'arrive juste au-dessus du genou, et contrairement à Tay, j'ai décidé de porter des bas nylons, quand même, il fait froid! Ensuite j'ai mis un t-shirt manche ¾ turquoise, qui fait ressortir la couleur de mes yeux et de mon vernis à ongle. Et oui, j'ai hérité des yeux océaneux de mon père, mais des jolies boucles blondes de ma mère. Bref, j'ai mis le tout avec un manteau gris en cuir et des bottines grises, en cuir aussi.

Taylor dit :

-Merci, mais dis la pas quand Emma est dans les parages, elle serait jalouse c'est sûr!

Emma est la petite amie de Mike, ils sortent ensemble depuis 5 ans, donc depuis qu'ils ont 10 ans. Je sais, ça fait longtemps. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que Mike et Emma sont carrément l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Emma est petite, frêle, avec de longues bouclettes rousses et une peau de porcelaine. Elle est aussi très timide. Mike, lui, détonne vraiment à ses côté avec sa peau mat et ses cheveux couleur chocolat. Il est grand et très sociable, mais super gentil.

Bien qu'il soit très mignon, ni moi, ni Taylor n'avons déjà envisagées de sortir avec Mike. C'est notre meilleur ami, et on ne peut le voir autrement qu'avec Emma.

Je décide de demander :

-Mais elle est où Emma en passant? Je ne l'ai pas vu…

-Elle est à la salle de bain, elle devrait revenir dans quelques minutes.

Et comme s'ils étaient connectés télépathiquement, Emma fait son entrée dans la cuisine.

-Salut les filles!

-Salut Emma!

On parle un peu tous les quatre, mais à un moment Mike et Emma veulent se retrouver seuls un peu, pour se bécoter. Je me retrouve donc avec Tay. On parle encore un peu, mais par la suite, un garçon fait son entrée dans la cuisine, il nous sourit et va se chercher un verre. Je le reconnais, il s'appelle Gabriel, Tay craque pour lui depuis l'année dernière. Je lui fais signe (à Tay, pas Gabriel) d'aller le voir et elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas me laisser seule. Je lui réponds que ce n'est pas grave et me dirige vers le salon pour qu'ils puissent discuter. Là-bas je discute un peu avec des camarades de classes. Mike vient me rejoindre et je vois plus loin Emma qui parle avec une autre fille. Il me dit :

-Hé May, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un, suis moi.

Il me tire par le bras et m'amène vers un garçon, très beau selon mes goûts personnels. Il a des yeux bleu ciel avec des cheveux assez long blond, il est à peu près de la même taille que moi, mais c'est normal puisque je suis quand même grande, il a un magnifique sourire qui doit faire fondre toute les filles à moins d'un kilomètre.

-May, je te présente mon cousin Raphael, il vient d'emménagé ici avec sa famille. Raf, voici May, ma meilleure amie.

Il me regarde et me fais un sourire, je lui souris en retour, en tendant la main il dit :

-Salut May, j'ai beaucoup entendue parler de toi, content de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer. Ne t'en fait pas, Mike m'a juste fait des éloges à ton égard.

Je glousse et me retourne pour voir où est Mike, mais il est parti, le traître, il va m'entendre tout à l'heure.

-Ne me dit pas que tu es triste de passer du temps en compagnie?

Je glousse encore, non mais depuis quand je fais ça moi? J'ai l'air d'une écervelée, en plus je n'ai rien dit depuis le début de la conversation. Je me reprends et dis :

-Pas le moins du monde, on pourrait peut-être continuer cette conversation au sous-sol? Je n'entends rien avec cette musique.

-Parfaitement d'accord.

On descend au sous-sol et je manque de tomber dans les escaliers, mais Raphael m'attrape. Toujours avec son sourire de charmeur. Il y a des gens dans le sous-sol, qui joue aux jeux vidéo ou qui parlent tout simplement. On s'assoit sur le canapé et Raphael commence à parler.

J'apprends qu'il vivait au Colorado, mais que son père a eu une promotion et qu'ils ont dû déménager à New York. Il vit avec sa mère, son père et son frère jumeau, qui y parait est là aussi aujourd'hui, mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu un autre blondinet aux yeux bleu. Il me raconte qu'il aime faire du skateboard et chanter. Je lui dis que je fais des cours de natation et que j'adore nager. Il me fait un petit sourire et m'avoue qu'il a peur de l'eau. Bon il ne peut pas être parfait, non? Tout le monde à des défauts.

Je dis :

-Moi j'adore lire.

-Moi aussi, surtout des livres qui parle de mythologie.

Je le savais! Il est par-fait! Il aime la mythologie en plus. Je lui demande :

-Ah oui? Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup, quelle sorte de mythologie qui t'intéresse?

-La mythologie Égyptienne.

Ah. Je n'ai rien contre les égyptiens, mais vous comprendrez que j'ai une préférence pour les grecs, normal, c'est ma famille. Il continu :

-Je n'aime pas la mythologie romaine et encore moins la grecque. Je trouve que leurs histoires ne sont pas assez originales et qui manque de surprises et de drame.

-C'est une mythologie, pas un roman.

-Je sais, mais tu sais les dieux égyptiens sont…

J'arrête d'écouter à partir de là, mais pour qui il se prend celui-là? Il critique les dieux sans même les connaitre! Je veux bien accepter les défauts, mais c'est une partie de ma famille qu'il vient d'insulter. Il continu à parler, parler, parler. Comment ai-je pu penser que j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour lui? Cet imbécile imbu de lui-même. Je m'excuse en disant que je dois aller aux toilettes. Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de répondre que je pars en courant dans les escaliers.

Arrivée au premier étage je cours vers la salle de bain, poussant tous les gens sur mon passage. Je vais pour ouvrir la porte quand quelqu'un le fait avant moi, une personne qui était à l'intérieur. J'entends au loin la voix de Raphael m'appeler. Je ne prends pas la peine de réfléchir, je pousse la personne à l'intérieur le suivant, à l'intérieur je me dépêche de refermer la porte et de la barrer. J'oublie un instant la personne derrière, que j'ai poussé à l'intérieur. Mais je reviens sur terre en entendant :

-D'accord… Je ne savais pas que je faisais cet effet-là aux filles.

Je me retourne pour lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé, et j'ai comme l'impression de recevoir un coup au ventre, comme si je perdais le souffle. Je fixe un instant l'étrange jeune homme qui, dans ses yeux, filètent une expression pareil à celle que je dois avoir en ce moment. Pas seulement à cause de ses yeux turquoises si semblables aux miens. Bien que dans les miens il y a la magie des dieux, j'ai l'impression que les siens aussi sont magiques, mais pas la même sorte de magie, c'est magique dans le sens que je sens des petits papillons et qui me donne envie de sourire béatement pendant des heures à le regarder. Je détourne mon regard et vois qu'il a bel et bien de grand yeux turquoises, il a aussi des petites taches de rousseurs, pas très visible, mais bien là. Ses cheveux blond-roux sont coiffés d'une manière que je ne saurais expliquer. Mais ils ne sont pas longs, mais pas court non plus. Il est plus grand que moi, un exploit parce que rare sont les gens de mon âges qui me dépassent, peut-être qu'il est plus vieux, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?

On continue de se fixer pendant ce qui me semble des heures, mais à un moment il cligne des yeux et me fait un sourire chaleureux. Pas un sourire comme celui de Raphael, qui a un sourire faux, dragueur et calculateur. Dans son sourire je vois que contrairement à Raphael, son but n'est pas de m'ajouter à sa longue file de conquête. C'est un sourire qui me fait sentir comme si j'étais à la maison, je me sens bien. Non, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte là, moi? C'est quoi mon problème de pâmer devant tous les garçons que je vois? Quoiqu'avec lui, j'ai l'impression que ça va être différent… Je n'ai pas les idées claires, ce que je dis en ce moment ne fais aucun sens. Il faut juste attendre que je reprenne mes esprits.

Je réponds timidement à son sourire. Je dis :

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir poussé, je me sauvais de quelqu'un, et je n'ai pas trop réfléchie…

-Pas de problème, alors c'est de qui tu te sauvais?

-Il est nouveau tu ne connais surement pas.

-Essai pour voir.

Je souris, j'aime bien qu'on me mette au défi, mais je déteste perdre, mon orgueil en prends un trop gros coup.

-D'accord il s'appelle Raphael.

Avec la grimace que fais, en fait, je ne connais même pas son nom, ça serait peut-être une bonne chose de le savoir, mais bref je m'égare dans mes pensées. Je disais qu'avec la grimace qu'il a faite, on voyait qu'il connaissait Raphael et qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Ça m'encourage, donc je dis :

-Tu le connais? Il est vraiment vaniteux, il n'a pas arrêté de parler de lui, et de me draguer. En plus, il a comme insulté ma famille. C'est un imbécile.

-Je suis d'accord, mais j'espère que tu ne penses pas la même chose de sa famille…

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est mon frère, et que j'aimerais partir sur de bonnes bases avec toi. Désolé pour mon frère, c'est un vrai Don Juan, conseil, ne t'approche pas trop. Et ce n'est pas seulement parce que ça me rendrait jaloux, il risquerait de te blesser.

J'allais répondre : «C'EST TON FRÈRE?!» Mais après coup, j'ai réalisé que c'était un peu intense et aussi quand j'ai compris le reste de sa phrase, j'ai rougis jusqu'aux oreilles et je suis maintenant incapable de parler.

Pourquoi serait-il jaloux? Est-ce qu'il a ressenti le coup de foudre comme moi quand il m'a vu. En tout cas, s'il me demandait de l'embrasser, là tout de suite, j'accepterais. Quoi? C'est moi qui viens de dire ça? C'est faux, je le repousserais. Bon je ne vais pas me mentir à moi-même, je ne le repousserais pas.

Je réussis à bafouiller :

-Ben…euh…ok…merci…pour l'avertissement.

En guise de réponse il me sourit. En entend ensuite trois coups cogner à la porte et j'entends :

-Hey ma chérie, il faudrait te dépêcher, je n'ai pas toute la soirée.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, quel prétentieux! Comment j'ai pu craquer pour quelqu'un comme ça? Le garçon devant moi me fais signe de ne pas parler et me tire par la main pour cacher derrière la porte. Ensuite il va tirer la chasse de la cuvette, ouvre la porte et dit :

-C'est quoi le problème? On ne peut pas aller aux toilettes en paix? Et depuis tu m'appelles chérie?

Je me retiens de rire à la pensée que c'est deux frères se surnomme chérie. Pas très probable que ça arrive d'ailleurs.

-C'est pas toi que je cherchais, est-ce que t'a vu une blondinette aux yeux bleu, un peu stupide?

L'autre garçon grogne et dit :

-Non, je l'ai pas vu, mais laisse les filles tranquilles.

-Ah non, ma partie de chasse vient juste de commencer, je ne suis pas prêt d'arrêter. Les gens ne connaissent pas encore ma réputation, il faut que je l'a construise. Raphael le tombeur et le briseur de cœur. Ouais, ça sonne bien, je vais demander qu'ils mettent ça dans l'annuaire aux côtés de mon nom.

-Salopard.

-Attention, maman pourrais te laver la bouche avec du savon. Bon il faut que je retrouve cette fille, elle est surement à l'étage. Je ne pars pas de cette maison avant de l'avoir embrassé.

Je l'entends partir et le garçon se tourne vers moi et dit :

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon frère.

Il parait mal à l'aise. Je souris.

-C'est ta faute, je ne suis pas fâché contre toi.

Il parait soulagé.

-Merci, j'en avais peur.

-Eh bien de rien, est-ce que t'a soif? On peut aller se chercher quelque chose à boire.

-D'accord, il vaut mieux ne pas être là quand mon frère va revenir.

On se dirige vers la cuisine et quand on entre je vois Taylor, au beau milieu de la pièce, en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche Gabriel. Je suis un peu mal à l'aise. Tay nous remarque et se sépare rapidement de Gabriel.

-Hey May, ça va?

-Oui, mais on ne va pas vous dérangez…

-On partait justement, bye!

Elle tire Gabriel par la main et sort. Le garçon (je dois vraiment lui demander son nom) me regarde et dit :

-Tu l'as connais?

-C'est ma meilleure amie.

-Elle à l'aire… gentille. Alors comme ça tu t'appelles May?

-Ouais et toi? Tu m'as sauvé la vie et je ne connais même pas ton nom.

-Pas la vie, disons plutôt ton honneur. Et merci, j'adore me faire traiter comme un héros. En passant je m'appelle Nathan.

-Enchantée de te rencontrer Nathan.

-L'enchantement est partagé, mademoiselle May.

Je ris et on continue à parler. J'apprends qu'il aime lire, jouer au foot (soccer) et la mythologie. Mais il dit ne pas faire de discrimination entre les croyances, car elles ont toutes quelques choses de spécial. Il adore la mer, mais il a le vertige. Sa couleur préféré est le bleu et le jaune. Et il porte des verres de contacts, sans cela, il porterait toujours ses lunettes.

Et pour ma part je lui ai appris que j'avais une sœur plus jeune de 2 ans, donc 13 ans. Que j'adore lire, dessiner, faire de la natation. Je lui avoue que j'ai une phobie des araignées (merci maman!) et que je déteste le froid.

On parle pendant ce qui me semble des heures. Ensuite Tay arrive et dit :

-Il faut qu'on parte, ta mère est arrivée.

-D'accord j'arrive cinq minutes.

Elle comprend le message et part. Je me retourne vers Nathan (je connais enfin son nom!) et dis :

-Je dois partir, on va se voir au lycée.

-J'espère avant.

-Ouais, moi aussi.

J'apprête à sortir quand il me dit :

-May?

-Oui?

-Si tu veux me voir avant la fin des vacances, il faudrait peut-être me laisser ton numéro de téléphone, tu sais pour que je t'appelle.

-Oh oui, c'est vrai.

Je prends un bout de papier qui trainait sur la table et écris mon numéro de téléphone. Je lui tends et il me remercie et m'embrasse sur la joue. Je rougis et pars.

Dans la voiture, Tay ne dit rien, mais je sais qu'elle attend que mes parents dorment pour me poser plein de question. Pourquoi je l'ai invité à dormir à la maison? Ah oui, parce que c'est ma meilleure amie.

Ma mère demande :

-Alors la fête les filles, c'était bien?

Tay répond :

-C'était génial!

Ma mère me regarde dans le miroir et me demande :

-Et toi May, tu t'es amusée?

-Ouais… c'était vraiment chouette.

Je souris et regarde par la fenêtre.

C'était magique.

* * *

**Aloooooors? J'ai fais 3001 mots exactement, et je crois que c'est pas mal. Qui à pensé que c'était Raphael son «coup de foudre»? Personnellement, j'adore le personnage de Nathan! Si vous avez des idées pour la suite, laisser moi un com's!**

**Ciao!**

**sweetcandy9**

**-xxx-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut! Bon je sais que ça fait un bout de temps, donc désolé, je sais que je poste pas très vite, mais je vais essayer promis. Je vais pas m'éterniser, voici le chapitre 2.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

J'entends un cri et je me réveille en sursaut. Ouch! Je ressens une douleur fulgurante à la tête, ça doit être dû au fait que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, merci BEAUCOUP Taylor!

_Flashback_

_«À la seconde où la porte s'est refermée sur ma mère, Taylor s'est lancée._

_-Ok maintenant tu dois tout-me-dire à propos de ce garçon que j'ai vu avec toi dans la cuisine!_

_-Si tu veux parler de garçons dans une cuisine, on va commencer par toi._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Hum? Je me demande pourquoi? Peut-être parce que t'embrassais Gabriel dans la cuisine quand je suis entrée!_

_-Touché!_

_Elle rit et je vois qu'elle est euphorique, malgré le noir qui ne me facilite la vue._

_-Alors?_

_-Il embrasse bien!_

_-Ok… mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais savoir._

_-Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir?_

_-Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble?_

_- Je ne sais pas._

_- Comment tu ne peux pas savoir? T'étais en train de l'embrasser!_

_-On en a pas parler._

_-T'es sûr que c'était une bonne idée?_

_-De pas parler? Ben on était un peu occupé pour ça disons…_

_-Aaaaark! Je ne veux pas savoir les détails de votre… de votre… de votre tu-sais-quoi._

_-May, t'as 15 ans! J'avais raison quand je disais que t'étais coincée._

_- Je ne suis pas coincée, c'est juste pas nécessaire pour moi de savoir les détails, ok? M'enfin, quand je disais que c'était une mauvaise idée, je voulais savoir si tu ne te sentais pas mal d'avoir donnée ton premier baiser, à quelqu'un que t'es même pas sûr de sortir avec. Je ne sais pas, moi je le serais._

_-Ce n'est pas mon premier baiser, tu ne te souviens pas de mes anciens petits copains? Tu sais Thomas, Noah, Théo et Hugo?_

_-Dit comme ça t'as vraiment l'aire de… rien, oublis ça_

_-Je sais ce que t'allais dire! Et c'est méchant._

_-T'es fâchée?_

_-Non_

_-Ok c'est correct d'abord._

_-Mais tout ça pour dire que même si j'ai eu beaucoup de copains d'après tes goûts personnel, ça ne dérange pas d'avoir embrassé Gabriel, même s'il n'y aura pas d'histoire ensemble._

_-Fais comme tu veux._

_-Mais toi, mademoiselle… c'était qui?_

_-Il s'appelle Nathan._

_-May et Nathan!_

_-Chut!_

_-Désoler_

_Je lui ai raconté comment Nathan est déménagé ici et que c'est le cousin de Mike. Je l'ai aussi prévenue de Raphael, et que ce dernier est un tombeur._

_Elle m'a maintenue éveillée presque toute la nuit, maintenant je regrette.»_

Je me suis assise sur mon lit et j'ai remarqué que Taylor dormait encore, ce n'est donc pas elle qui a crié. Je me lève et vais voir dans la chambre à ma sœur.

Ma famille est assez aisé, nous avons donc la chance d'avoir un condo de quatre chambre et quatre salle de bain. Bon disons que le mot salle de bain est relatif, au premier étage on a une salle d'eau, c'est-à-dire une toilette avec un lavabo. Moi et ma sœur avons une petite douche, un lavabo et une toilette chacune connecté dans notre chambre. Ce sont mes parents qui ont le gros lot, énorme douche, énorme bain et énorme lavabo, la toilette est de taille normale. La 4e chambre est le bureau de ma mère. Cette dernière est architecte, mais ce n'est pas très étonnant, c'est la meilleure pour ça. Elle fait des contrats pour les humains, mais aussi pour le monde des dieux, et elle est très reconnue dans les deux mondes. Mon père a créé un organisme humanitaire pour aider les animaux marins. Ce n'est pas payant, mais Poséidon lui donne toujours des drachmes pour le féliciter, donc ça finit par rapporter gros. Par contre, ma famille nous a toujours appris de ne pas prendre tout pour acquis.

Donc je cours dans la chambre de ma sœur et je l'a vois debout avec l'épée de notre père dans les mains. Elle combat quelque chose d'imaginaire, et je dois admettre que pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas un demi-dieu, elle se débrouille pas mal. C'est normal, car depuis qu'elle est toute petite elle rêve d'être aussi puissante que nos parents. Mon père lui apprend et depuis qu'elle va au camp des sang-mêlé l'été, elle s'est beaucoup améliorée.

Avant le camp des sang-mêlé n'acceptaient que les demi-dieux, mais maintenant ils ont créé une section «enfants de demi-dieux». L'été ont va toute la famille là-bas, mon père est maître épéiste et ma mère donne les cours de grecs anciens.

Une chance qu'il a eu le traité de paix entre les romains et les grecs, parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'aurais fait Taylor.

Bref au camp des sang-mêlé c'est génial! On peut y aller seulement à l'âge de 12 ans, parce qu'avant on est trop jeunes. Nous, les enfants des sang-mêlé, on est jamais mélangé avec les demi-dieux, parce qu'eux sont beaucoup plus fort que nous. Nous aussi on a instinct de bataille, mais moins puissant, mais mon grand-père est Poséidon, et ceux qui descendent des trois grands sont toujours plus puissant. Ce qui donne que je suis la meilleur au camp dans la section ESM (enfants sang-mêlé), mon père était très fier de moi. Je suis pas mal avec l'épée et le poignard, mais je suis vraiment nulle avec les javelots. Question pouvoir, je ne sais pas créer de mini-ouragans comme mon père, mais mon pouvoir se développe avec le temps. Avant je pouvais seulement faire des tempêtes dans un verre d'eau, après j'ai commencé avec les piscines et maintenant je réussis à faire des vagues de 2 mètres ans l'océan. Bien sûr, je dois rester concentrée et ça me prend beaucoup d'énergie, mais je réussi et c'est ça l'important.

Le côté négatif c'est qu'on ne peut pas faire les même choses que les sang-mêlé, parce que nous on ne peut pas consommer du nectar et de l'ambroisie, ça nous tuerait. Et puisque c'est le remède utilisé par les demi-dieux, nous on ne pas se blesser comme eux. On ne fait pas de capture l'étendard, nous n'avons pas de quête et quand on se sert des armes on est obligé de mettre une armure ou de se battre contre un mannequin. Seuls les plus forts peuvent se joindre aux demi-dieux, c'est le but de ma sœur.

Cet été c'était sa première fois au camp, d'habitude elle allait ans un camp d'été humain, et je sais que ça rendait ma mère très triste. Depuis qu'elle est revenue, elle s'entraîne comme une forcenée pour pouvoir se battre pour de vrai.

Je demande :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends? Il est 8h du mat!

-Il n'y a pas d'heure pour se battre.

-Quand je dors dans la chambre à côté de toi, oui il y a une heure.

Je lui prends l'épée et l'a lui retransforme en stylo, ensuite je jette le crayon par terre, assez loin pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'atteindre. Il va bientôt retourner dans la poche de mon père.

-Hé! Sais-tu comment c'était difficile d'aller la chercher?

-Papa dort comme une marmotte.

-Je sais, c'est maman le problème. Et à cause de toi j'ai mis ces efforts pour rien.

-Ce que c'est triste! Maintenant tu vas être obligé de retourner dormir.

Elle pousse un soupir de rage et sort de la chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Je remarque que le crayon est disparu, je souris intérieurement.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre et je tombe carrément sur mon lit, Taylor dort encore à l'autre bout de la pièce. À la seconde que je ferme les yeux, je m'endors.

J'entent de vagues : «May, May réveille-toi! Allez debout May!»

J'ouvre les yeux et je rencontre les prunelles orageuse de ma mère, quand elle voit que je suis réveillé elle me fait un grand sourire.

-Allez debout ma chérie, il est midi, tu as dormi vraiment trop longtemps.

-C'est pas juste, je veux dormir. C'est de la faute à Tay et à Lou.

-Peu importe à qui est la faute, il faut que tu te lèves, Taylor est déjà en bas en train de manger. Je t'attends en bas.

Je me frotte les yeux et me lève. Dans les escaliers, je porte distraitement un intérêt aux peintures mythologiques qui côtoient les peintures modernes sur le mur. Si quelqu'un ignorant tout sur les Dieux grecs venait ici, il nous prendrait pour des dingos. En plus des peintures, s'ajoute des photos de moi et Lou.

Comme vous l'avez surement deviné, Lou est ma cadette de 13 ans. Ouais, mes parents sont originales pour trouver des noms; May et Lou Jackson. Si on ne portait pas le même nom de famille, ça serait difficile de réaliser que nous sommes de la même famille, moi et Lou. Mis à part nos yeux identiques, nous sommes l'opposé l'un de l'autre. J'ai les bouclettes blondes de ma mère et je suis grande et mince avec d'énormes pieds. Contrairement à moi, Lou a des cheveux droits et bruns, elle n'est pas aussi grande que moi, mais elle dépasse de quelques centimètres la plus-part de ses camarades de classe. Bon c'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas très différente, seulement pour les cheveux, mais généralement, c'est ce qu'on remarque le plus souvent chez quelqu'un, ses cheveux.

En plus de nos photos, il y en a de mes parents quand ils étaient jeunes. Par exemple, celle où on les voit à douze ans, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, mais sur la photo on voit mon père encadré de ma mère et de Grover, ils sont bras-dessus bras-dessous, et ils ont l'air vraiment heureux. Je sais que cette photo a été prise après qu'ils aient sauvé l'olympe pour la première fois, quand mon père a découvert qu'il était demi-dieu et qu'il était accusé d'avoir volé l'éclair de Zeus. Plusieurs portraits s'ajoutent à celui-là, avant et après leur relation. J'ai toujours rêvé d'aimer quelqu'un de la même façon de mes parents s'aiment.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, je vois Lou et Tay en train de manger et de parler, mon père regarde la télé et ma mère se promène comme une tornade dans la cuisine, je sais même pas ce qu'elle fait. Je vais rejoindre mon père, je m'assois à ses côtés et j'appuis ma tête sur son épaule.

-Salut papa

-Bon matin ma chérie

-Papa?

-Oui?

-Raconte-moi encore comment t'a rencontré maman.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas? Bon alors ça commence quand j'avais 12 ans. J'étais un enfant à problème, diagnostiquer avec de la dyslexie et de l'hyperactivité. Je n'avais jamais vu mon père, mais je vivais avec ma mère et mon beau-père, que je détestais, par contre j'adorais ma mère, elle était tout pour moi. Alors à 12 ans j'allais dans une école spéciale pour les enfants difficiles, mon meilleur ami s'appelait Grover. Un jour, je me suis fait attaquer par une furie et tout mon entourage s'est mis à agir pour m'envoyer dans un camp que je ne connaissais pas. Arrivé là-bas, j'ai appris que j'étais un demi-dieu et Grover un satyre, quand j'ai rencontré ta mère, disons qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup, elle m'appelait cervelle d'algue, chose qu'elle fait encore aujourd'hui si t'avais pas remarqué. Ensuite j'ai appris la prophétie qui me menaçait, pendant cinq ans, j'ai multiplié les quêtes et additionner les combats avec les monstres. Pendant ces cinq années, j'ai rencontré plusieurs gens, mais mes meilleurs amis, Annabeth et Grover, sont toujours resté à mes côtés pour m'aider. À l'âge de 17 ans, moi et ta mère on a enfin eu le courage de s'avouer nos sentiments. On a vécu quelques mois heureux, quand une autre prophétie nous a frappés. C'est là que nous avons rencontré Jason, Léo, Piper, Hazel et Frank. Nous sommes devenus un groupe, différents, mais soudés, par contre, Grover est toujours resté mon meilleur ami avec Annabeth. Et pour la suite, tu l'as connais, on a eu deux magnifiques filles, toi et Lou. FIN!

-C'est une belle histoire, après tout ce que vous avez surmonté, vous méritez une belle histoire d'amour.

-Merci, et toi aussi tu y auras le droit. Et ça va me rendre bien triste, parce que tu m'aimeras moins qu'avant.

-C'est faux!

-Je sais, je rigole, mais n'oublie pas, la famille d'abord, je sais que ça peut être comme un fardeau de savoir l'existence des Dieux, mais tu ne peux le dire à personne.

-Personne promis.

-Bien, maintenant va déjeuner, parce que sinon ta mère va se mettre en colère parce que tu ne manges pas son délicieux petit-déjeuner.

-J'y vais.

Taylor est partie après le petit-déj, Lou et moi sommes retourné dans nos chambres respectives. J'ai pris ma douche et je suis habillé avec un vieux jogging gris et un t-shirt vert, après avoir sécher mes cheveux, je les ai attaché dans une queue de cheval fait à la va vite. J'ai mis mes lunettes de lecture et me suis mise à lire un nouveau bouquin offert par ma mère.

À l'instar de mes parents, j'ai aussi de la dyslexie, par contre elle est moins forte que celle de mes parents, mais ça me donne quand même de la difficulté à lire. Mais je ne suis pas la fille de ma mère pour rien, je suis aussi têtue qu'elle, donc je me force à lire et à vaincre ma dyslexie, sans succès, mais j'aime lire quand même. Ma sœur elle n'aime pas lire, et elle ne fait aucun effort pour aider sa dyslexie, ses résultats scolaires sont désastreux. Elle est comme mon père, moi pas vraiment, je me force pour avoir les meilleurs résultats scolaires possibles, comme ma mère.

Le problème c'est la plupart des gens me prennent pour une blondinette sans cervelle, comme ma mère, sauf qu'elle s'en sortait avec ses yeux gris. Moi j'ai l'aire d'une californienne, cheveux blond, yeux bleu (turquoise pour être précise) et peau bronzé. Quand je suis entré au lycée, j'ai vu le regard des garçons, ils pensaient surement que j'étais une pauvre fille qui allait tomber sous leurs charme, je les ai vite détrompé et maintenant, oui, je suis dragué par certains, mais je les envois balader gentiment.

Je suis interrompu dans ma lecture par mon père qui entre dans ma chambre après avoir frappé :

-May, il y a quelqu'un au téléphone pour toi. C'est un gars.

Quand je vois son regard plein de sous-entendu, je sens mes joues virer au rouge. Je prends le téléphone et lui fait signe avec ma main qu'il peut partir. Il prend un air offusqué qui me fait rire, je le pousse à l'extérieur et j'entends ma mère lui crier :

-Percy! Laisse May tranquille avec son copain et viens m'aider à nettoyer le réfrigérateur.

Le sourire de mon père disparait, il grogne et me dit :

-C'est de ta faute

Et il part aider maman, la seule réaction que j'ai c'est de rire, mon père se comporte vraiment comme un enfant. Je me rappelle qu'il y a quelqu'un au téléphone et je réponds :

-Oui allo?

-Salut, May?

-C'est moi.

-Salut c'est Nathan.

-Hey salut! Ça va?

-Ouais pas mal, toi?

-Fatiguée, mais oui je vais bien. Quand tu m'as dit que tu voudrais me voir je ne pensais pas que ce serais aussi tôt.

-Ouais désolé si je te dérange

-Tu ne me déranges pas!

-Ouf, j'ai eu chaud là!

On rit un peu tous les deux et il me dit :

-Je voulais seulement te demander quelque chose…

J'attends quelques instants et puisqu'il n'a pas l'air décidé à continuer je dis :

-Si tu veux avoir ta réponse, il faudrait que je connaisse la question.

Il eut un rire nerveux.

-Désolé, je voulais savoir si tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi.

-Aujourd'hui?

-Non, dans 10 ans.

-Très drôle, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

-Le tour du monde, mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent, on va donc se contenter d'un ciné, ça te va?

-Va pour le ciné. On fera le tour du monde pour notre rendez-vous dans 10 ans.

-Je l'écrit tout de suite dans mon agenda!

On se fixe une heure et un endroit, après avoir raccroché je me dirige vers mon garde-robe pour me changer. J'opte pour un pantalon skinny pourpre et un top blanc, le tout avec bien sûr mes bottines et mon manteau en cuir gris. Je détache mes cheveux et me l'ai attache en tresse sur le côté.

Je descends en bas et je vois mon père, la tête dans le frigo avec ma mère qui lui aboie des ordres. Une vision très comique en somme. Je dis :

-Je vais au ciné, je devrais être rentrée pour cinq heures.

-Attends, c'était qui au téléphone?

Ça c'est mon père.

-Oh, juste un copain.

-C'est avec lui que tu vas au cinéma?

-Ouais, pourquoi?

-Juste pour savoir.

-T'as de l'argent?

Et ça c'est ma mère.

-Oui

-T'as ton portable?

-Oui

-T'as ta tête?

-Je ne suis pas sûr, je devrais peut-être aller voir dans ma chambre pour vérifier que je ne l'ai pas oublié, tu sais comment j'ai la tête ailleurs des fois.

-Allez file!

-Salut!

Je les embrasse sur la joue et me félicite intérieurement pour mon jeu de mot. Quand je sors je zip mon manteau, c'est temps ci il fait frisquet. Je prends le métro et quand j'arrive au cinéma, Nathan est déjà là. Il observe les publicités pour les films à venir. Je souris et me dirige vers lui :

-Nathan!

Il se retourne et me fais un sourire il s'approche et quand il arrive il me prend dans ses bras. Ça ne dure pas très longtemps, mais assez pour que mon cœur se met à battre à la chamade. Il achète un sac de popcorn et on va dans la salle de cinéma. On a regardé une comédie vraiment nulle, mais ce n'est pas très important, parce qu'on a parlé durant tout le film. Les gens autour n'arrêtaient pas de nous dire : «Chut!», mais bon on s'en fiche.

Après le film, nous sommes allés à ma confiserie préférée. Je lui ai avoué que ma grand-mère a déjà travaillé ici.

-Ah oui? Quelle grand-mère?

-Elle s'appelle Sally et c'est la mère de mon père.

-Est-ce tu es proche de tes grands-parents?

-Seulement Sally. Le père de ma mère, Frédéric, habite en Californie, donc je ne voie pas souvent.

-Et le père de ton père? Il y a aussi la mère de ta mère?

-Mon grand-père paternel voyage dans le monde, mais ma grand-mère s'est remariée avec Paul Bloffis. Quand à mon autre grand-mère, elle vit loin, dans un autre pays.

-Ah, et c'est où?

-Euh… c'est… en Grèce.

-Ta famille est grecque?

-La moitié.

-Les parents de ta mère?

-Euh…non. Seulement la mère de ma mère, et mon autre grand-père.

-Attend, deux grecs qui ne se connaisse pas ont rencontré deux américains et ils ont eu des un enfant et ces enfant se sont marié et ils ont eu des enfants?

-Ouais, mais ils se connaissaient avant, mes grands-parents, à vrai dire ils se détestent.

-Mais tes parents se sont quand même mis ensemble?

-Ouais. Et tes parents?

-Et bien la famille de ma mère était très riche, contrairement à celle de mon père. Mes parents sont tombés amoureux, mais les parents de ma mère voulaient qu'elle se marie avec quelqu'un de la haute société comme elle. Ma mère a refusé et elle est partie avec mon père. Au départ, ils avaient des problèmes avec l'argent, mais un ami à mon père lui a légué son restaurant et maintenant mon père possède une chaîne de restaurant.

-Et ta mère, elle fait quoi?

-Elle travaille à temps partiel dans une boutique de robe de marié.

-Et est-ce qu'elle a repris contact avec sa famille?

-Non, c'est pour cela que je ne les ai jamais rencontré, mais je suis très proche des parents à mon père.

-C'est bien, et comment ils s'appellent tes parents?

-Arthur Clinard et Lucie Wood.

-Est-ce que le nom du restaurant à ton père s'appelle «Square»?

-Oui, tu connais?

-Ouais! J'adore ce resto!

-Cool, moi aussi je l'aime bien, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix.

-C'est sûr.

-Et tes parents, comment ils s'appellent?

-Annabeth Chase et Percy Jackson, en son nom c'est Persée, mais il aime mieux Percy.

-Persée, comme celui dans le récit mythologique?

-Le seul et l'unique.

-Cool! Et est-ce que ta mère est parenté à la compagnie d'architecture «Chase Company»?

-Euh, c'est à ma mère.

-Tu te moques de moi?

-Non, Annabeth Chase, directrice de la compagnie.

-Mais c'est genre une des architectes les plus connue au États-Unis, est-ce que ça appartenait à ta famille avant?

-Non, c'est ma mère qui l'a créé.

-Wow! Et ton père?

-Il est le créateur d'un organisme humanitaire à but non lucratif pour aider les animaux marins.

-Tes parents sont très… puissants, si on peut dire ça.

-Je crois que c'est un terme assez approprié.

Et très comique, car ils sont deux des demi-dieux les plus puissants et les plus connus. À la colonie, les gens se racontent souvent les histoires de Percy Jackson et Annabeth Chase. On a continué à parler, parler, parler quand j'ai réalisé qu'il était 5h moins cinq et que j'avais cinq minutes pour me rendre chez moi. J'ai dit :

-Oh mes dieux! Je suis en retard, je suis désolé, il faut que je parte.

-D'accord, on se voit demain.

-À demain!

-Attends May

-Oui?

-Pourquoi tu dis mes dieux au lieu de mon dieu?

-C'est ce qu'on fait quand on vénère les dieux grecs, bye!

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et je pars en courant sans me retourner. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais j'aime ses joues, elles sont douces. Bon il faut que je me calme. J'appelle chez moi pour dire que je serais un peu en retard et me dirige vers le métro.

Je me demande si Nathan ressens les mêmes choses que moi… En fait, je crois que je commence à tomber amoureuse de lui.

Je ne pas encore si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

* * *

**Il y a probablement plein de fautes, parce que je viens juste de terminer de l'écrire et que je suis trop fatiguée pour me corriger. Il est presque 1 heure, mais je voulais vraiment le poster aujourd'hui, parce que je serais occupé demain toute la journée. Bref, je sentais mal de encore vous faire attendre. Puisqu'il est tard et que demain je dois me lever à 9h, et que j'ai posté ce soir pour pas trop vous décevoir, ça serais vraiment gentil de me remercié par une jolie review.**

**Je promet pas de date pour le prochain chapitre, mais je vais y travailler quand je le peux. N'oublier pas que l'école recommence bientôt, pouah je me tais parce que je suis trop déprimante.**

**Au programme pour le prochain chapitre:**

**-La rentrée des classes**

**-Une fille va faire son apparition et peut-être compliquer les choses**

**-Officialisation du couple May/Nathan**

**-Rencontre avec les parents (des deux côtés)**

**Alors c'est bien?**

**Je vous dis au-revoir et à la prochaine!**

**p.s. Je sais que le nom Square est nul, désolé j'avais pas d'idée. Et aussi pour la famille de May, mais c'était un peu difficile à expliquer.**

**Ciaooooooo**

**sweetcandy9**

**-xxx-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut salut! Oui, c'est encore moi avec mon 3e chapitre! Vous pouvez me dire merci, j'ai mis en pause pour quelques semaines mon autre fic pour finir ce chapitre. Malheureusement, je vais me remettre à l'écriture de l'autre alors possiblement que mon prochain chapitre ne se fera pas cette semaine.**

**En passant la semaine dernière je vous avait donné un petit programme pour ce chapitre, mais il y a eu un petit changement, il n'y aura pas de rencontre avec les parents, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre, MAIS j'ai un petit cadeau pour compenser. Plus de détails au bas de la page! ;)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

ARGH! Pourquoi, je dis bien pourquoi, il y a toujours quelque chose qui viens me réveiller beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût? Je veux juste dormir en paix!

J'appuis de toute mes forces sur réveille-matin posé sur ma table de chevet. Soulagement total dès que je n'entends plus le petit _«Bip! Bip! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!» _énervant_, _une vraie torture.

Malheureusement, les dieux sont contrent moi ce matin, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Lou entre dans ma chambre et me dit :

-Allez réveille-toi!

-Mmmmounon.

-Ça veut dire non ça? Et puis je m'en fiche! Tu dois te lever sinon tu vas être en retard.

Aucune réaction de ma part.

-Et tu sais que maman et papa n'auront aucuns scrupules à t'envoyer à l'école en pyjama.

Là ma tête se lève et je dis :

- Ils ne feraient jamais ça.

-Peut-être pas papa, mais tu sais comment est maman avec l'école. Tu dois être dans la cuisine dans les prochains trois minutes, sinon je t'envoie un jet d'eau dans le visage.

-Humpf

Je sais qu'elle le fera sérieusement, alors le me lève et la suis dans la cuisine. Arrivé en bas, je vois ma mère en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner à la vitesse de la lumière, toujours aussi efficace maman. Mon père, quand à lui, il dort la tête dans son bol de céréales. Ma mère lui relève la tête, enlève le bol et le remplace par un essuie-tout, et mon père ne s'est même pas réveillé, j'ai juste envie de faire comme lui, dormir. Disons que je n'ai pas hérité de l'énergie matinale de ma mère, seulement ma sœur, je suis plus comme mon père pour cela. Ma mère dit :

-Salut mes chéries! Alors May aujourd'hui c'est le retour au lycée! Et toi Lou, tu y vas pour la première fois, comment te sens tu?

-Pas mal, j'ai vraiment hâte. Cela veut dire que je suis maintenant une vraie ado!

Ma mère rit et nous sers chacune une omelette. Je ne sais vraiment pas où elle trouve le temps de faire ça, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, c'est tellement bon.

-May, tu vas être gentille avec ta sœur?

-Bien sûr

On se dispute assez souvent ma sœur et moi, mais je l'aime quand même.

Nous terminons notre petit-déj, et nous allons tous nous préparer, sauf mon père, qui dort encore sur la table de la cuisine.

Je brosse ma tignasse blonde, je me brosse les dents et je me maquille un peu. J'aime mieux le naturel, donc mon maquillage se résume à un trait d'eyeliner et une couche de gloss. Je me fais une tresse lâche dans le dos et je m'attaque à mon garde-robe, je mets un skinny jean bleu pâle (presque blanc) avec un top lilas agrémenté d'un design noir, sans oublier mes éternels bottines grises.

Je descends au salon et je vois ma sœur assise sur le canapé en tripotant les coutures de son sac à dos. Elle porte un t-shirt à manche longue noire ligné blanc et un pantalon bleu vif. Dès qu'elle me voit elle se lève et on part, sans oublier de dire au revoir à notre mère, quand je quitte la maison, papa est encore en train de dormir.

Sur le trajet pour se rendre à l'école Lou et moi on parle de tout et de rien. À l'école, elle part chercher ses copains, je cherche du regard Taylor, Mike, Annie et oui, Nathan. Mike et Annie sont ceux que je retrouve en premiers, nous discutons un peu et tout d'un coup je sens deux petites mains sur mes yeux, j'entends :

-Devine qui c'est?

-Attends… Je sais! Le père Noël!

-Mais non, c'est moi idiote.

Je me retourne et je vois Taylor, bien sûr que c'est elle, c'est la seule personne à ma connaissance qui s'amuse à ce genre de petit jeu. Aujourd'hui elle porte un jean parsemé de brillant avec un top rose bonbon, elle a habilement attachée un petit foulard de la même couleur à ses cheveux. Elle me détaille de la tête au pied et dit :

-Tu es jolie aujourd'hui, j'adore ce top!

-Bien sûr, il est violet.

Elle me fait un petit sourire et nous décidons tous d'entrer à l'intérieur. Je suis une peu déçue de ne pas avoir vu Nathan, mais au moment où je me dirige vers le bâtiment, je sens une main m'attraper le bras je me retourne et je vois Nathan. Il porte un t-shirt bleu et un jean et ses cheveux sont ébouriffés à cause du vent, simple mais mignon. Quand je le vois un sourire s'étant sur mon visage :

-Salut! Je te cherchais, tu es arrivé un peu en retard…

-Ouais désolé, mais cette ville est vraiment grande et moi je ne vois pas la différence entre la 4e avenue et 44e.

Je ris, c'est vrai que ça doit être mélangeant pour quelqu'un qui ne vit pas ici.

-C'est pas grave, tu vas voir tu t'y habitueras. Ton frère n'est pas avec toi?

-Oui, il est là-bas.

Je vois Raphael en train de parler à une grosse brute du nom de Carl, il détourne la tête et me regarde, il me fait un sourire et laisse en plan son interlocuteur pour venir nous voir.

-Hey salut May! Je vois que tu as rencontré mon frère, fais attention c'est un coureur de jupons.

-Merci, je vais me souvenir de l'avertissement.

Je pars en tirant le bras de Nathan et je l'entends derrière moi qui dit : «Tu n'en rates vraiment pas une, toi hein?»

À l'intérieur on va rejoindre les autres et chercher nos horaires. Nous comparons nos horaires, et dans tous mes cours il y a un de mes copains, je suis contente, car je n'aime pas vraiment être seule, quoique je sois amie avec presque tout le monde de mon année.

Je vais dans mon premier cours avec Mike et Nathan (histoire), les sièges sont disposé en rangé de deux, je ne sais pas si Mike est au courant pour notre rendez-vous d'hier, mais il va s'assoir plus en arrière avec un copain à lui. Je m'assois donc aux côtés de Nathan, le prof nous parle et après nous demande de faire un exercice avec les personnes à nos côtés, il faut que nous décrivons qu'est-ce que c'est que l'histoire d'après nous. Nathan se retourne et dit:

-Je crois que tu es pris avec moi.

-Quelle torture!

Il rit et tourne un peu sa chaise vers moi, il continu en disant :

-Alors, pour moi je dirais que l'histoire, c'est la même chose qui répète encore et encore, mais avec des conséquences de plus en plus grave. Prends par exemple le moyen-âge, ils ont perdu tout le savoir découvert par le passé, comme la démocratie à Athènes ou le système d'Aqueduc à Rome. Ils avaient un vrai problème de maladies, car l'hygiène était vraiment mauvaise, aussi les riches roulaient sur l'or, et se payaient toutes sortes de frivolité, mais les pauvres étaient malades et tombaient comme des mouches. Tu connais la peste noire?

-Bien sûr.

-Plein de gens sont morts de cela.

-Je sais.

-Mais bon, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que l'humain n'a pas appris de ses erreurs passé, car ils continuent de faire les mêmes.

Nathan me regarde et dit :

-Et toi? Qu'est-ce veux dire l'histoire pour toi?

Je réfléchis à la question. Depuis que je suis toute petite, je considère l'histoire comme des guerres sans fin et des personnages intelligents qui ont découvert de nouvelles choses. C'est bien joli la mythologie grec, mais c'est pratiquement tout ce que je sais. Mais l'histoire, c'est quoi? Je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchis. Après un bout de temps de réflexion, je réponds :

-Un jour, j'ai vu mes parents en train de regarder la télévision. Une soirée très normale, mais je portais un peu plus attention cette journée-là. Ma mère avait la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de mon père et ils se tenaient par la main. Je me suis demandé, pourquoi il n'y avait pas d'histoire sur mes parents, qui eux, ont eu d'après moi une des plus belles histoires jamais existée. Maintenant, je me dis que l'histoire, c'est celle que nous décidons d'écrire. Nous apportons tous une nouvelle page à l'histoire de l'humanité, en bien ou en mal.

-C'est très beau.

-Merci

Je rougis un peu pendant que notre prof nous demande d'écrire notre réponse. À la fin du cours, je lui remets ma feuille en tremblant des mains, j'ai peur de sa réaction, j'espère pas trop sévère.

Le reste de la matinée se passe bien, mais bien sûr, au déjeuner je devais tomber face à face avec Juliette. Cette fille me déteste, et le sentiment est réciproque.

Juliette et moi on se ressemble assez physiquement. Elle a de cheveux blond très pâle, et droits des spaghettis pas cuits, des yeux bleus percent et élancée (grande et mince). Depuis que nous sommes petites, elle essaie de me pourrir la vie, et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà? May Jackson, comme on se retrouve.

-Le plaisir est partagé, mais en ce moment je suis un peu occupé à m'enfuir loin de toi, donc on se parlera plus-tard, d'accord? Salut!

Je pars en direction de la cafétéria sans un mot de plus, je préfère m'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de cette fille.

Je m'assois avec Nathan, Tay, Mike et Annie. 5 minutes plus-tard, Gabriel viens nous rejoindre. Même si elle le cache bien, je vois que Taylor est contente, même si elle ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose, c'est quand même flatteur qu'il veut sortir avec elle.

Le reste de la journée passe sans problème, et sans Juliette. Je ne l'ai plus revue depuis notre discussion de ce matin. Je rentre chez moi accompagné de Lou et de Nathan, qui a tenu à marcher avec moi jusqu'à la maison.

À quelques pas de la maison, je marche lentement avec Nathan, Lou est déjà entré à l'intérieur. Je me tourne vers Nathan pour lui dire au revoir, on se regarde un petit moment et Nathan s'avance plus près et s'apprête à dire quelque chose quand Lou ouvre la porte et crie :

-Alleeeeeeez! C'est trop long, dépêche-toi May.

Nathan sourit, m'embrasse sur la joue et part. Je le regarde partir et j'entent ma sœur crier derrière moi. Je vais sérieusement me venger, d'abord pour ce matin et maintenant, je suis sûr que Nathan allait me dire quelque chose d'important. Je la suis à l'intérieur et je dis :

-Non mais c'est quoi ton problème? T'aurais pas pu nous laisser tranquille? J'en ai marre de t'avoir dans les pattes tout le temps!

-Oh excuse-moi, tu voulais peut-être que je te laisse seule avec ton copain pour vous puissiez vous bécoter?

Je marmonne :

-C'est pas mon copain.

-Tant mieux pour lui! Contrairement à moi, il ne sera pas pris avec toi!

-Tu peux bien dire que tu es pris avec moi, mais c'est juste parce que tu n'es pas capable d'avoir une vie sociale, il faut toujours que tu me suives partout et que tu me déranges! Pourquoi t'es pas capables de te trouver autre chose à faire que de me pourrir la vie!

-Et bien tu te pourriras la vie toute seule, parce que moi je démissionne!

- Ok, va-t'en!

-C'est ma maison ici, j'ai le droit d'y être si je veux!

-Ok, d'abord c'est moi qui vais s'en aller!

-BYE!

-BYE TOI-MÊME!

Je prends mon sac et je sors en claquant la porte. Dehors je cours jusqu'à Central Park et arrivé là-bas, je m'assois sur mon banc favoris, à moi et ma sœur. Il est entouré par plusieurs saules pleureurs, donc la plus-part des gens ne le connaisse pas. Malgré que le banc soit vraiment vieux, il tient encore, il est en bois et la peinture est écaillée. Il y a plein de gravures écrites dessus, comme des initiales entourées d'un cœur ou des paroles inspirantes de chansons. Il y a même une gravure qui date de 1857, je le sais car c'est écrit au côté des initiales. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il n'y a aucune vulgarité écrite dessus, je crois que les gens qui sont attaché à l'arbre ne laisserait pas cela se faire.

Je viens toujours ici quand je suis triste ou même très heureuse. À part moi et ma sœur, je ne sais qui connais cet endroit, pour le trouver il faut le chercher, ou bien un énorme hasard. En ce moment je suis triste de m'être disputé avec ma sœur, je n'aime pas ça. Je l'aime ma sœur, et je ne veux pas lui faire du mal.

Je reste quelque instant assise sur le banc pour réfléchir, je repasse mes doigts sur les gravures. J'entends ma du bruit derrière moi et je me retourne face à sœur qui soulève des feuilles pour se faire un passage. Elle vient s'assoir et elle voit mes doigts sur cette gravure où il est écrit :

«M. & L. Sœurs pour la vie»

Je me souviens de ça, c'est le jour où on a découvert cet endroit. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, j'avais 8 ans et elle 6. On se faisait un combat avec des épées en bois, et à un moment elle s'est mise à courir et je l'ai suivi, on a atterrit ici. On s'est promis de garder cet endroit secret pour nous deux, et à chaque fois que nos parents nous amenaient au parc on venait ici. Quand j'avais 10 ans, j'ai eu l'idée de graver nos noms sur le banc, donc Lou à subtilement pris le poignard de ma mère et on à graver nos initiales. Deux ans plus-tard, nous avons modifié notre promesse, on s'est promis qu'on garderait cet endroit pour nous jusqu'à ce que nous rencontrions notre «prince charmant», alors il pourra venir à cet endroit.

Ma sœur me regarde et me dit :

-Je m'excuse.

Je soupirs et dis :

-Moi aussi, je n'aurais pas dû crier après toi.

-Je t'aime, tu le sais?

Je lui fais un sourire :

-Bien sûr, tu ma petite sœur adorée. Je t'aime aussi.

Je l'a prends dans mes bras. On reste quelque instant comme ça et quand on se sépare, ma sœur me demande, avec un sourire en coin :

-Alors, c'est quand que Nathan va visiter notre banc.

- Je ne sais pas.

-Awww! C'est trooooooooop mignon!

-Aller, on rentre. Je meurs de faim!

-D'accord.

Nous rentrons à la maison et quand on arrive ma mère est déjà là et elle fait le dîner, aidé par mon père. On mange des sushis, et c'est vraiment drôle voir mon père essayer de donner une forme à son sushi. Bien sûr, on mange des sushis végétariens, disons que mon père n'aime pas trop manger du poisson.

Le dîner passe et mon n'arrête pas de nous raconter des blagues, tellement que ma mère s'est étouffé avec son sushi.

Je monte dans ma chambre, je fais mes devoirs, ma toilettes et je vais dormir.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard…_

Je sors de l'école en compagnie de Taylor, elle me parle de Gabriel, encore. J'adore Tay, mais depuis qu'elle sort avec Gab, elle ne parle que de lui, et c'est un peu long. Par contre, je vais rien dire, parce qu'elle m'écoute quand je lui parle de Nathan. En passant, non je ne sors pas encore avec Nathan, disons qu'on est tous les deux assez coincés. Pas comme Juliette qui est déjà à son 3e petit ami depuis la rentrée des classes. Trois! Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle passe ses fins de semaines à faire du speed-dating.

Je dis au-revoir à Taylor et je vais rejoindre Nathan, depuis la rentrée des classes on passe presque tout notre temps ensemble.

C'est vraiment bizarre, parce qu'on agit comme si on sortait ensemble; on se tient la main, on est souvent ensemble, on va à des rendez-vous et parfois même il m'embrasse sur la joue. En fait on sort ensemble, mais pas officiellement.

J'arrive près de lui et je dis :

-Hey, viens je veux te montrer quelque chose.

-D'accord.

Je lui prends la main et le tire jusqu'à Central Park, arrivé là-bas je l'emmène vers mon banc. Je compte bien lui montrer aujourd'hui.

Arrivé là-bas, je me suis assise sur le banc, l'invitant à faire pareil. Après qu'il s'est assis avec moi, je lui ai pris la main et j'ai sorti un paquet de bonbon de mon sac. J'ai ouvert le sachet et je lui ai tendu. Il m'a regardé et m'a souris :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais…

-Bien sûr que si.

-Merci

-Y a pas de quoi

-Comment tu as fait pour en trouver? Il n'y a aucune confiserie qui en fait ici.

Nathan adore une sorte de sucrerie qu'on ne retrouve seulement dans une confiserie au Colorado, ensemble on a essayé d'en trouver à New York, sans succès. Je sais qu'il était un peu déçu, alors je me suis arrangée pour qu'il en ait :

-Dis-toi que c'est un cadeau de bienvenue, j'ai cherché sur internet la confiserie, ensuite j'ai appelé au magasin et je leur ai demandé si je pouvais en commander par la poste. Ils m'ont répondu oui, donc j'ai commandé une boîte.

-Une boîte?!

-Ouais, comme ça tu en as pour le reste de l'année!

-Mais ça a dû te couter cher.

-Pas un sous

-Comment?

-Ma mère connaissait bien la propriétaire.

Et c'est vrai, quand j'ai lu le nom de la confiserie, Sucreries en arc-en-ciel, je me suis dit que peut-être que c'était un enfant d'Iris, la déesse de l'arc-en-ciel, qui possédait cette boutique. J'ai cherché le nom du propriétaire, ensuite je l'ai donné à ma mère, puisqu'elle connait presque tous les demi-dieux et elle m'a dit qu'elle connaissait bien la propriétaire, Marguerite. Elle l'a appelé et Marguerite était tellement heureuse de parler à ma mère qu'elle nous a offert une caisse complète.

-Merci, c'est vraiment gentil que tu te sois donné tout ce mal pour me faire un cadeau.

-Je me suis dit que c'était surement difficile pour toi, puisque tu as tout quitté pour venir ici. Tu dois avoir le mal du pays, en fait, le mal de l'état plutôt.

-Ouais bof, il y a plusieurs choses qui compensent ici.

-Comme quoi?

-Le rapprochement avec mon cousin, ma tante et mon oncle. Mais surtout toi.

-Moi?

-Oui toi.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je pourrais plus repartir au Colorado maintenant. Quand je suis arrivé ici, je serais parti volontiers, pour retrouver ma vie d'avant. Mais maintenant, je réalise que je pourrais plus repartir, sans avoir le cœur brisé.

-Donc tu me promets de rester ici?

-Je resterais où je pourrais te trouver.

-Alors je resterais proche pour que tu puisses toujours me trouver.

Sans m'en rendre compte, pendant qu'on parlait, on s'est considérablement rapproché l'un de l'autre, en ce moment, mon nez frôle le sien. Il prend ma main et noue ses doigts aux miens, on se retrouve donc assis côte à côte, tourné l'un vers l'autre, une main entrecroisé et tellement proche qu'il n'a qu'à faire un centimètre pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il pose son autre main dans le bas de mon dos pour me pousser encore plus vers lui, et sans attendre plus longtemps, il m'embrasse et je réponds à son baiser automatiquement.

Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne avant, mais je ne sais pas comment, ça vient tout seul, l'instinct j'imagine.

J'ai une main dans sa nuque et l'autre est encore enlacé par ses doigts. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on s'embrasse, car je perds un peu la notion du temps. Ce qui est bien dans cette cachette, c'est que personne ne viendra nous déranger. Un petit paradis. Avant j'associais cet endroit à ma sœur, maintenant il vient d'accueillir un nouveau souvenir.

Quelque instant plus-tard, Nathan a décidé de graver ce souvenir. Il a sorti un petit canif de sa poche et maintenant aux côtés de la gravure de ma sœur, on peut y lire :

N&M=4ever

Nathan et May pour toujours.

* * *

**Et puis vous pensez quoi? En passant j'ai totalement inventé les avenues et le banc dans le parc, je ne sais même pas si il y a des saules pleureurs à Central Park.**

_**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! Mon petit cadeau c'est que j'ai écrit un OS PDV Nathan pendant leur «conversation» (et leur baiser) au banc.**_

**Donc, à la prochaine pour mon chapitre futur!**

**sweetcandy9**

**-xxx-**


End file.
